


Сателлит

by artemisia_iris



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_iris/pseuds/artemisia_iris
Summary: Последние минуты жизни лидера баррикады на улице Шанврери глазами его сателлита.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	Сателлит

**Author's Note:**

> Я не смогла решить, на что больше похожа эта работа: на низкорейтинговый M/M или на Gen с элементами M/M, так что пусть будет и то, и то.

_Do you remember standing on a broken field  
White crippled wings beating the sky  
The harbingers of war with their nature revealed  
And our chances flowing by  
**Poets of the Fall — War**_

Грантер спал. Спутанные чёрные волосы закрывали его лицо, тяжёлое пьяное тело грузно восседало на табурете у крохотного столика в верхней зале «Коринфа». Он не шевелился. Ближе к рассвету он перестал храпеть, и теперь сложно было сказать наверняка, жив ли вообще этот человек. Сомнений добавляли и трупы других повстанцев, поражённые пулями и штыками и валяющиеся здесь же, друг на друге, рядом с пьяницей. Пропитанные их кровью половые доски, во всяком случае, были того же цвета, что и поверхность столика, куда ранее Грантер пролил несколько капель вина, и где теперь покоилась его голова.

И всё же, он не был мёртв. Конечно, его жуткое состояние нельзя было назвать нормальным или здоровым, но ни один из гвардейцев ещё не взял его на прицел в этот день, точно так же приняв за уже «готовенького» и не стоящего внимания. Забавно, но похоже, отвратительный вид Грантера впервые сыграл ему на руку. А может, это сама Революция отвела от его неподвижного тела взгляды солдат гвардии, ведь в идеале на её поле боя сражаются меж собой только те, кто готов умирать за новые идеи, и те, кто готов убивать за сохранение идей старых. Третьи лица лишь нарушают чистоту её игры, у них нет своего лагеря, их нельзя отнести ни к одной категории. Грантер был именно таким «третьим лишним» на этой баррикаде. Он был скептиком. Ему было смешно от одной только мысли об этом восстании. Такие важные для его товарищей слова казались ему пустым звуком. Он пришёл сюда не за Республикой.

Гром пушек, звон разбивающегося стекла, крики и стоны умирающих друзей сначала на улице, а затем и в кабаке, совсем близко, — ничто не тревожило Грантера. Его сон был удивительно крепким, он ничего не слышал и не видел ничего, кроме полной темноты, кроме пустоты и бездны. Его сознание будто бы опустилось на дно моря, и сквозь толщу вод теряло сообщение с реальным миром. И лишь в последние минуты восстания, когда всё вокруг стихло, когда пока ещё живых революционеров можно было пересчитать по пальцам, во мраке перед глазами Грантера вспыхнула золотая искра, осветила всё вокруг и скрылась сияющим росчерком куда-то за пределы его разума. Но этого было достаточно. Пьяный сон покорился, уступил место чему-то странному и неземному, и Грантер удивлённо открыл глаза. Солнце за окном поднималось всё выше, освещая весь кровавый ужас взятой баррикады, и он, сфокусировав взгляд, понял,, похолодев, что всё пропустил, что всё уже кончилось. Электрический разряд шока пронзил всё его существо, последние остатки сонной вялости и тяжести в голове, вызванной алкоголем, испарились, и сознание Грантера в один момент стало кристально ясным.

Он вскочил из-за стола и, отшатнувшись от лежащих у его ног изувеченных тел, оглядел залу. В зале были люди. В другом её конце, по ту сторону бильярдного стола, заграждавшего почти всё пространство комнаты, дюжина вооружённых гвардейцев окружила какого-то бедолагу. Спящего пьяницу они, как и говорилось выше, не заметили.

Как бы Грантер ни старался присмотреться к загнанному в угол повстанцу, ничего не выходило. Солдаты стояли ровным рядом, закрывая весь обзор своими головами и спинами, и даже когда они уже подняли свои ружья, он не смог ничего разглядеть. Зато смог кое-что расслышать:

— Мне кажется, будто я стреляю в цветок, — усмехнулся один из них.

Большего Грантеру не требовалось. Он всё понял. Он понял, почему на _простого революционера_ наведены дула сразу двенадцати офицерских ружей, он понял, почему гвардейцы так церемонятся с _простым революционером_ вместо того, чтобы сразу пристрелить его, он понял, почему _простой революционер_ молчит. Он понял, и новая волна леденящего ужаса прокатилась по его телу. Всё дело было в том, что этот революционер вовсе не был так прост. В этой комнате с минуты на минуту должна была случиться казнь лидера баррикады на улице Шанврери. В этой комнате должна была случиться казнь Анжольраса.

Грантер судорожно выдохнул. Теперь становилась ясной и природа той золотой вспышки, что разбудила его минутой ранее: человек всегда чувствует близость своего Божества, а Грантер, полнейший нигилист и циник, тоже имел собственного идола. В нём, скептике и пьянице, погрязшем в трясине своих пороков и страстей, остатки человечности и порядочности хранила одна лишь только вера, но вера не в привычных людских Богов, не в высшую силу, не в энергию. Его держала на плаву вера в такого же человека, что и он сам. А если быть ещё точнее, _вера в его веру_ , ведь человека всегда притягивает то, чего нет у него самого. Грантера восхищала чистая и безграничная любовь Анжольраса к своей Родине, его желание сделать её лучше, сделать её ещё более великой, его готовность отдать жизнь за её процветание и процветание всего народа. В свою очередь, Грантер был готов точно так же пожертвовать собой ради него и ради любой его цели. Это было нечто большее, чем романтическая привязанность. Это было благоговение, это было бесконечное почтение и даже, возможно, одержимость, но светлая, почти святая одержимость своим кумиром. Быть может, именно поэтому он проспал всё восстание и очнулся только сейчас? Ведь он и оказался здесь, в «Коринфе», не из-за демократии вовсе. Он, не ослеплённый мечтами о дивном новом мире, в отличие от своих товарищей, прекрасно понимал, что восстание подавят, что сила не на их стороне, что им не дожить и до вечера будущего дня. Он пришёл сюда встретить смерть вместе со всеми, и время наконец настало. Ведь, право, в чём смысл жить дальше, когда твой Бог мёртв?

Грантер сделал шаг вперёд, ближе к гвардейцам, затем ещё один. Ноги не слушались, они как будто резко сделались ватными и передвигались теперь неловко и медлительно, из-за вина ли, из-за страха ли? Ясно было лишь то, что за себя Грантер не переживал ни капли: для того, чтобы бояться за собственную жизнь, нужно как минимум её ценить. Вместо этого он испытывал странное щемящее чувство, которое возникает, например, когда случайно смахиваешь стеклянный бокал со стола и, замерев, ждёшь звона разлетающихся осколков: ты даже не сомневаешься в том, что он разобьётся, ты просто не знаешь, _когда_ , и в томительном ожидании вслушиваешься в каждый звук. И звук воспоследовал. Однако это был не залп орудий, это был голос одного из солдат. Он обращался к окружённому:

— Завязать вам глаза?

Грантер удивлённо устремил свой взгляд на офицера, что это сказал. Завязать глаза лидеру восстания? Услышать это от гвардейца было просто немыслимо. Он нахмурился и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, оказавшись в какой-то паре метров от солдат, слишком сконцентрированных на цели, чтобы уловить шум сзади, и уже хотел было усомниться в своём слухе, как вдруг различил тихий голос Анжольраса:

— Нет.

Этот простой ответ был произнесён спокойно и негромко, но в голосе говорившего угадывалась сила и твёрдость. Анжольрас не боялся смерти.

Грантер чуть вздрогнул. Вытянувшись, он наконец смог найти просвет между гвардейцами и увидеть грязный угол кабака, а мгновением позже ему показался и сам Вождь, и Грантер застыл, потрясённый. Анжольрас по-прежнему оставался воплощением красоты и свежести, хоть его красный сюртук и порвался в нескольких местах, а золотистые кудри выбились в ходе схватки из хвоста и лежали теперь на его плечах, напоминая львиную гриву, но Грантера поразило в нём не это. Он с восхищением увидел в знакомой фигуре что-то новое, что-то не по-человечески торжественное и величественное. Своим грозным видом Анжольрас действительно напоминал какое-то божество, его скрещённые на груди руки и сдвинутые к переносице брови внушали трепет, а глаза, в обычное время тёмно-голубые, сейчас как будто бы светились изнутри суровым священным огнём.

— Это вы убили сержанта артиллерии? — Послышался ещё один вопрос от того же офицера.

— Да, — так же коротко ответил Анжольрас.

В этом его признании не было бахвальства, не было вызова, не было стыда. Он просто констатировал факт, он говорил так же спокойно, как если бы вопрос касался погоды за окном, на него как будто бы не смотрели сейчас дула двенадцати ружей со взведёнными курками. И Грантер понял, почему один из офицеров предложил ему завязать глаза. Такое величие перед неотвратимой смертью вызывает уважение.

Он сам, точно громом поражённый, стоял и всматривался в своего кумира словно впервые: его идол, и раньше верный своим идеям, идеям Республики, в эту минуту был словно весь соткан из гимнов и вдохновения. Серьёзностью и непоколебимостью он напоминал ангела Революции, и от этой картины у скептика-Грантера щемило сердце. Когда ты видишь, как кто-то так уверенно идёт навстречу опасности ради своих взглядов на этот мир, ради своих идеалов, всё тело сводит фантомной болью. За неимением собственных принципов, ты перенимаешь принципы чужие; вдохновлённый примером таких вот солдат своих убеждений, ты в один момент перестаёшь быть нигилистом, словно впитывая часть чужого пыла и страсти, и тоже рвёшься вперёд, с одной только целью — желая прикоснуться к чему-то Настоящему.

Грантер, по-видимому, только что испытал на себе эти метаморфозы. Он кивнул сам себе и, в момент переменившийся, уверенным шагом сократил расстояние до солдат до минимума.

— Да здравствует Республика! Я с ними заодно! — воскликнул он не своим голосом и, растолкав вздрогнувших от испуга гвардейцев, встал рядом с Анжольрасом.

Вблизи его свет казался ещё ярче. Странная золотая аура окутывала всё его тело, и стоять рядом с ним под прицелом и на грани жизни и смерти было совсем не страшно.

— Да здравствует Республика! — повторил Грантер ещё громче, улыбаясь в лицо своим палачам, опьянённый лёгкостью самопожертвования. — Прикончите нас обоих разом!

Он повернулся к Анжольрасу и впервые не нашёл презрения в его ответном взгляде. Анжольрас улыбался вместе с ним. Его сияющие глаза разливали свет, и Грантер, заглянувший в них, тоже вдруг почувствовал себя крошечным, но богом. Набравшись смелости, он протянул Вождю свою грубую короткопалую ладонь, тихо, почти неслышно шепнув:

— Ты позволишь?

И Анжольрас, никак не выразив своей неприязни, принял приглашение, крепко пожав его пятерню своей красивой рукой. Они всё так же улыбались, когда грянул залп.

***

Грантер лежал, убитый, у ног Анжольраса, пригвождённого восемью пулями к стене. На и без того грязной, в винных пятнах, его рубашке, медленно проступали алые кровавые следы, и всё же, он не казался погибшим. На его лице застыла улыбка, но не жуткая, как это бывает у покойников, а светлая и безмятежная. Когда гвардейцы ушли, его лицо из окна озарило золотыми солнечными лучами, и если бы в этот момент его тело увидел кто-то из его друзей или знакомых, он вряд ли бы узнал в этом одухотворённом человеке пьяницу и циника «Эр прописную».

Но его никто не увидел. Все товарищи Грантера тоже были мертвы.


End file.
